The present invention relates to a pair of goggles with incorporated magnifying glasses and more particularly pertains to allowing a person to adjustably magnify objects.
Typical attendees of sporting events and the like sometimes utilize binoculars to see the sporting event at a closer range. Standard binoculars require the user to hold them up to their eyes in order to look through them to increase the magnification of what they are viewing. The problem with this involves the tiring of the arm and wrist when holding the binoculars up for an extended period of time. What is needed is a device that can be used in a manner similar to binoculars while at the same time eliminating the need to hold the binoculars up to the user""s face.
The present invention attempts to solve the abovementioned problem by providing a device that has the magnifying abilities of standard binoculars while also be able to be secured around the users head to allow for hands-free use.
The use of optical devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, optical devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of enhancing vision are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,971,429 to Ishido discloses a pair of binoculars attached to the head of a user with a support band for hands free use. U.S. Pat. No. 3,414,347 to Stoltze discloses a binocular capable of providing magnified vision and mounting to the head of a user. U.S. Pat. No. 988,081 to Denman, U.S. Pat. No. 1,892,444 to Bausch, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,024,322 to Wittig disclose additional telescopic goggle devices.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a pair of goggles with incorporated magnifying glasses for allowing a person to adjustably magnify objects.
In this respect, the pair of goggles with incorporated magnifying glasses according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a person to adjustably magnify objects.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved pair of goggles with incorporated magnifying glasses which can be used for allowing a person to adjustably magnify objects. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of optical devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved pair of goggles with incorporated magnifying glasses. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved pair of goggles with incorporated magnifying glasses which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a face housing adapted for covering the eyes of a user. The face housing includes a top wall. The top wall has a forward edge and opposed side edges. The top wall has a pair of side walls extending downwardly from the opposed side edges thereof. The top wall has a pair of slots therethrough. The face housing includes an eye cover extending downwardly from the forward edge of the top wall. The eye cover includes a clear viewing area. The eye cover includes an upwardly extending nose recess. An adjustable band is provided having opposed ends secured to the pair of side walls of the face housing for securement of the face housing to a head of the user. A pair of adjustable magnifying lenses are disposed within the clear viewing area of the eye cover of the face housing. The lenses include adjustment dials disposed within the pair of slots of the top wall of the face housing.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved pair of goggles with incorporated magnifying glasses which has all the advantages of the prior art optical devices and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved pair of goggles with incorporated magnifying glasses which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved pair of goggles with incorporated magnifying glasses which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved pair of goggles with incorporated magnifying glasses which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a pair of goggles with incorporated magnifying glasses economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved pair of goggles with incorporated magnifying glasses for allowing a person to adjustably magnify objects.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved pair of goggles with incorporated magnifying glasses including a face housing adapted for covering the eyes of a user. The face housing includes a top wall. The top wall has a forward edge and opposed side edges. The top wall has a pair of side walls extending downwardly from the opposed side edges thereof. The face housing includes an eye cover extending downwardly from the forward edge of the top wall. The eye cover includes a clear viewing area. An adjustable band is provided having opposed ends secured to the pair of side walls of the face housing for securement of the face housing to a head of the user. A pair of adjustable magnifying lenses are disposed within the clear viewing area of the eye cover of the face housing.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.